


One Last Goodbye

by shadowpaladins



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, one (1) kiss, takes place in -if- verse pre-ep 14, this doesn't have a happy ending sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpaladins/pseuds/shadowpaladins
Summary: “Goodbye, Kai-kun. Please keep smiling.”
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	One Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> ep 15 of -if- made me so sad and my brain couldn't stop thinking about scenarios where aichi meets up with kai in -if- verse even though he knows he shouldn't. this only delves into the last time he does so. it takes place a little bit before ep 14. please enjoy! i made myself sad while writing this. 
> 
> also thanks to sky for proofreading!!!

Against his better judgement, Aichi had once again sought out Kai. He missed him. He wanted to see him. He knew he shouldn’t do this. He had already met Kai like this a few times, and had Kourin erase Kai’s memories at the end of their conversations. It was risky to give Kai more memories with him, but he wanted to be a bit selfish. He just wanted to have a little bit of Kai’s time....

That was how he ended up chatting with Kai in the park, sitting next to him on one of the benches. Every time Kai smiled at him, Aichi felt his heart race. It was too much for him when he saw it up close like this. If he wasn’t careful, he would get too used to this. He would end up sabotaging the very world he built for Kai because of his own selfishness. No, he couldn’t do that. He had to make sure Kai’s happiness stayed intact. That was why he created this world after all. He would protect Kai’s happiness no matter what. He had made that vow to himself.

“I’m happy we got to talk like this, Kai-kun. It was nice…but I have to go now.” Aichi spoke softly, sadness clear in his tone. He couldn’t meet Kai’s eyes. 

Kai reached out to grab Aichi’s sleeve. “...Will I see you again? Can you tell me your name at least?” He didn’t understand why he wanted to know so badly, but something inside him was so drawn to this person. He felt like he knew him. He felt like he was someone important. Even if he couldn’t remember for sure, he didn’t want to let this go. 

Aichi raised his head to look at Kai, a somber smile on his lips. “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you that. And this will be the last time we see each other.” He gently cradled Kai’s cheek with one hand, and leaned in to press his lips softly against Kai’s. He knew how dangerous it was to do this. He shouldn’t be so close to Kai, but he would stop interfering after this. This would be it. After Kourin erased his memories, he would never seek out Kai again, and only watch him from a distance. Kai was too surprised to properly react. The kiss was over before he had the chance to, and Aichi stood up. “Goodbye, Kai-kun. Please keep smiling.” _I love your smile. I love you._ “That’s all I w--”

“--Aichi!”

Hearing Kai say his name made Aichi’s eyes go wide. He backed away from him, shaking his head. “Stop. You can’t remember...You have to go back home, Kai-kun.” He couldn’t let Kai regain those memories. He couldn’t let Kai suffer ever again. 

“No...I--” Kai tried to reach out to him, but Aichi yelled, “STAY AWAY!” 

A moment later, Kourin appeared from the shadows and stood between the two. “Kai Toshiki, do not come any closer to Aichi-sama.” She held an arm up, guarding Aichi who stood behind her. Aichi took another step back, looking down at the ground.

“Ko--Yellow Typhoon...I’m leaving this to you.”

Kourin nodded, “Of course, Aichi-sama.” 

“Wait, hold on--” Kai didn’t understand any of this. What was going on? Who was Aichi? Who was this girl? His head was killing him, but he didn’t want Aichi to get away from him. He didn’t want to see Aichi make such a hurt expression. “AICHI--!!” He tried to reach Aichi once more, but Kourin held him back, and he could only watch as Aichi disappeared before his eyes. “Who...Who are you? Who are you and who was that? What’s going on?” He was practically pleading. He wanted to understand. 

“...I can’t.” 

It hurt to see Kai like this because Kourin knew how much pain Aichi was in as well.  
“But why?! Please, just tell me what’s happening!” Kai continued to beg, but Kourin wouldn’t budge. 

“I must preserve your happiness. It is Aichi-sama’s wish.” A faint glow was emitted from her hand as she set it over Kai’s eyes. “You must forget what you’ve seen. Forget about Aichi-sama. It is for the best. Everything Aichi-sama has done has been for you…” A few moments later, she pulled her hand away. “Return to your happy life, Kai Toshiki.” After saying that, Kourin vanished as well.

Dazed, Kai fell backwards onto the grass. Tears ran down his cheeks. On the verge of passing out, he raised an outstretched hand to the sky and whispered,

“Ai...chi…”

_Don’t leave me._

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate summary for this fic:  
> haha what if i made a world where you could be happy and your parents didn't abandon you but i couldn't be apart of your life so i would go out to meet you sometimes then had your memories erased.........and we were both boys :flushed:
> 
> also i know it's not confirmed whether or not kourin can erase people's memories but rekka talked about doing it while working with ren so i figure kourin probably can too. anyways thanks for reading!!!


End file.
